youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
CaptainSparklez
|Placing = 14th |Loyalties = StacyPlays |Challenges = 2 |Votes Against = 2 |Days = 18 |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Placing2 = 12th |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes Against2 = 3 |Days2 = 16 (8 on island) }} , also known as Jordan, is a contestant from YouTuber Survivor 1. He later competed in YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Early on Jordan relied on his social game, quickly forming bonds with his fellow tribe members. However, this was a facade as her true loyalty rested with Stacy. In Week 3, Byte Tribe faced their first elimination. Feeling comfortable with his tribe, he played the remaining week laid-back. Showing up in the viewer vote with 24.8%, he was at a disadvantage. At Tribal Coucil, Jordan was faced with a tie against HBomb and Joey. However, the tiebreaker did not save him as he received the highest percentage of the viewer vote and was sent home. After winning the Immunity and Reward Challenge from the previous week, Jordan became addicted to the reward. In the coming week, his tribe lost the challenge, prompting them to enter their first Tribal Council. His addiction led to his diminishing social game and was voted off by a 3-2-1 split vote, becoming the second inhabitant of Redemption Island. On the first Duel of the season, he went against Mark, although his attempt was valiant, he lost the challenge resulting as the first elimination of the season. On his short time, he also formed a bitter rivalry with Mark. Game History Survivor 1 In Week 1, he formed mutual friendships with nearly every one in his tribe. However, his loyalty appears to be with Stacy. During the first Immunity Challenge, his painting reached a total of $125. At a total of $825, the Byte tribe won their first immunity. Later on the week, his connections with his tribe appears to be strong. In Week 2, his relationship with Joey and Bee hit low. He tries to mend his relationship with HBomb. During the Immunity Challenge, he received 4 points. At 27 points, Byte tribe won their second immunity. In Week 3, he went against Graser in a Pumpking Carving contest and lost. The challenge ended in a draw, heading to a tiebreaker. At the tiebreaker, 8Bit sold the pumpkins, with the highest amount of value earned immunity. Ultimately, the Byte Tribe lost, causing them to enter their first Tribal Council. In the ceremony, he received the highest viewer vote percentage with 24.8%. During third Tribal Council, he, Joey, and HBomb were faced with a tiebreaker, receiving 2 votes each. As the tiebreaker occurred, Jordan was sent home for receiving the highest percentage of the viewer vote. Voting History Notes * In Episode 6, the vote ended in a 2-2-2-1-1 tie between Joey, Jordan, and HBomb, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Jordan was eliminated at the tiebreaker for receiving the highest percentage. Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *Jordan is the lowest ranking Byte and Buamooga Tribe member. **With his elimination, he is the first Blue colored tribe/clique member to be voted off first of a season. *Due to the Redemption Island twist, he is the last first elimination of a season, landing on Day 16. *Jordan and Yammy are confirmed to be part of in a relationship in the series. *During both of his run, he has always placed in the Blue colored tribe. **Each time he never made it to a tribe switch and merge. **He was also the lowest placing member on both tribes, and the lowest placing contestant overall in Survivor: All-Stars. *During his second run, he was the first person to improve on their placemement due to smaller cast. *He is the only Survivor 1 returnee to not reach the merge phase of the game in Survivor: All-Stars. *Jordan is the most subcribed YouTuber on YouTuber Survivor 1. Category:YouTuber Survivor Contestant Category:Male Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Category:Byte Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:12th Place